


Rey Gun

by Slyphelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, I haven't fully planned this out yet, I really don't know where this is going but it's gonna be gay, I'll add more tags when things happen I swear, slow burn apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyphelia/pseuds/Slyphelia
Summary: What if Rey was still captured as Starkiller was exploding? What if Phasma brought her with her during her escape as a potential bargaining chip?
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient, I'm making this up as I go. I'm just really gay for Phasma and wanted to provide content.

Rey awoke with a start. Metal. She tasted metal and her head had a dull ache. Why did she taste metal? Opening her eyes, she tried to look around the room, she was on the floor. What was she doing down there? Slowly standing, she saw that she was in a small room, very small. Just a bed, which she assumes she just fell out of, a table with two chairs, and a toilet. Spinning around she saw the only exit, a metal door with an energy field visible through the small window. A cell, she was in a cell. Whirling around she glared at the shining black metal, telling her this was a First Order cell, daring it to show her another way out. Finding none, she strode in a way she hoped was menacing towards the door hoping for answers. That’s right, she was trying to escape Starkiller Base when a patrol found her and hit her with a stun blast. Marching towards the door she saw the flash of a helmet turning around and the click of a comm link.

“Captain. She’s awake.” Was all the low feminine voice said as the figure continued to look ahead.

Good, she thought, just a stormtrooper. She’s used the force to get out of this situation before and she could do it again. Knocking on the door and reaching out with her mind, she tried to influence the trooper in front of her.

“You will open this door, drop your weapon, and leave.” Willing the stormtrooper to do as she says with all her might.

Her hope swelling as the trooper turned to face her, they were immediately dashed when she spoke.

“I’d love to open this door, drop my weapon, and leave. But unfortunately, the Captain is the only one with the access codes to this door.” The trooper sounded a little out of it, leading Rey to believe she spoke the truth and was under whatever force she used to persuade the last stormtrooper with.

Slumping against the door, Rey tried to come up with her next plan when she heard the stomping of boots and the troopers outside her cell snapping to attention. Great, she thought, here comes Kylo. She summons up her most defiant face, steps back from the door readying herself to resist him breaking into her mind again.

“LE-5398, you are relieved. Find MR-5239 and tell her to report here for duty.” That, that wasn’t Kylo’s voice, this was another feminine voice. One she’s never heard before, things could still go her way.

“Yes ma’am. R-right away, Captain.” As hurried bootfalls echo down the hall, Rey hears the energy shield power down.

The door hisses open and stooping through the doorway is probably the tallest person Rey had ever seen. The figure was clad in chrome stormtrooper armor accented with a black and red cape, an equally chrome blaster holstered in their hands. Coming to a stop just inside the cell, the figure looks at her for a moment before speaking. The stormtrooper not even bothering to close the door behind them,she only needs to wait for an opening to escape the cell. Things were certainly looking in her favor Rey thought.

“So, you’re the scavenger that has Ren throwing a tantrum. He’s tearing the base apart looking for you. Amusing, you don’t look like much to me.” her voice the very definition of dismissing. This must be the captain the trooper was talking about.

“Why don’t you let me go then if I’m so unimpressive then!” putting on her best defiance face, Rey tries to stand up taller and be on the same level as this Captain. She fails, how can anyone be this tall and imposing?

“If it were up to me, I’d have to killed for how much of this base you have seen. However, it seems you are important to the Leadership. So you will remain here until I receive further orders of what to do with you.” The Captain’s measured way of speaking made it all sound matter-of-fact and business as usual. For some reason this mad Rey even more mad at her situation.

Maybe, Rey thought, she still had a chance. Captain or not, she was still a stormtrooper, she could still be persuaded with whatever power she used on the last two. Calming herself with a deep breath she once again tried to reach out and find the mind of this Captain and influence it.

“You will stand aside, drop your weapon, and let me leave this cell.” putting her all into sounding serene and convincing, commanding even, hoping beyond hope that this ploy works again.

Wordlessly The Captain stands aside and sets her blaster down on the bed nearby, leaving the door clear and the replacement guard hasn’t seemed to arrive yet, this was her best chance to escape. Steeling her nerves, she starts running. In a blink she was out of the cell, in the next blink she was being spun around and slammed into the wall of the cell. The Captain’s arm over Rey’s neck, not hard enough to hurt her or restrict her breathing but still hard enough to firmly keep her in place. For a moment, Rey stood there trying to push The Captain’s arm away and escape until she felt a jeb in her side. Looking down, Rey saw a chrome pistol she never noticed pressed into her ribs. The Captain’s helmet inches from Rey’s face, and she finally gave up trying to break free, between the slippery chrome and The Captain’s strength she wasn’t making any progress anyway.

“You can’t be so stupid as to think it’d be that easy. Listen to me Scavenger, I don’t know how the troops under Ren’s command let you slip away, but down here are my troops. And it will take more than asking nicely to get them to let you go. You will be guarded by some of my best soldiers, personally trained by me and only I have the codes to open this door. You will wait here until the Leadership decides what to do with you. This is your first and final warning. Do you understand?” The Captain’s speech and threat were delivered with the same measured and clipped tone she had been using before, but something about what she said carried a more savage undertone. Daring Rey to oppose her. Daring Rey to make her use the blaster still jammed into her ribs.

Rey didn’t want to take her up on that challenge, not yet anyway. Instead she fixed the helmet with another definite stare before slowly nodding her head. The Captain immediately holsters her pistol and releases Rey’s neck, straightening back up, she picked her blaster rifle up off the bed and strides out the door.

“Do behave yourself.” was all The Captain said as she closed the door and reactivates the energy field.

A few more moments passed before Rey can really move again, still pressed against the wall. She soon began pacing the cell trying to come up with something, any plan to escape. There didn’t seem to be any controls for the door inside the cell, which would explain why The Captain had not closed the door once she entered. Her train of thought derailing when she hears more talking outside.

“You wanted to see me my Captain?” another new female voice.  
“Ah, MR-5239, good, you’re here. I need you to guard the prisoner. Do not release her to any orders but my own. Understood?” as soon as the command is given, Rey can hear the Captain’s boots marching away.  
“Of course, my Captain. You can count on me!” This trooper sounded a little over eager, maybe she was new and wanted to impress her captain. Dismissing that perplexing thought, Rey resumed her pacing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sick, I'll get the next chapter on time, I swear. Never really expected people to read this.

She has no idea how much time has passed, but Rey found herself glaring up at the ceiling. Whoever this Captain is, she was very good at her job, when she said Rey was going to stay put she certainly seems to have done everything in her power to make it impossible to escape. There was no other opening in the cell, the door had no interior controls and not only was it thick metal but it also had some kind of shield over it. The Captain was the only one able to open the cell, or so she claimed, and after their first meeting she never visited again. No one else came by to interrogate her either. Leaving her with no other chances to escape when the door would be opened. It was so dull having to wait for something to happen, and even worse when you couldn’t even make something happen and you don’t know what they want you for. She continues to glare at the ceiling like she’s hoping the combination of annoyance and willpower could melt a hole in the durasteel, wondering if that stormtrooper outside was just as bored. Resolving to do  _ something _ Rey got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking to the door.

“Hey. Does it get boring standing there for hours doing nothing? It’s certainly boring in here.” Rey hoped her voice sounded inviting enough to entice the trooper into talking. And she was genuinely curious.

“I don’t think my captain would want me to speak with you.”

“Come on, she already made a big show about no one but her being able to get in here no matter how hard I try. What’s the harm in passing the time talking to me?” Rey stared at the door as moments crept by as she started to wonder if the trooper had decided to ignore her.

“... Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt anything to chat pass the time faster.” Both of them sat there silent for a few moments, Rey didn’t know what to say. She didn’t really think this would work. Before she could come up with a suitable question, the trooper spoke up again.

“So, how does this work? What do we talk about?”

“Sorry, I didn’t think that would work. Give me a minute.” Rey tried to calm herself and put an order to the questions she had.

“Why has no one come down to interrogate me more? Surely Kylo at least would want to come down here to gloat about having me get recaptured.” Rey really hoped mentioning his name wouldn’t make him appear.

“We have direct orders not to inform Ren of your capture.” 

“What? Why? It’s not like I want to meet him again, but it seemed like he was in charge. Who would order you to not tell him?” She had no desire to see him again, but this didn’t make any sense to her.

“I don’t know, all I know is my captain told us to not inform him, and to hide you as best we could should he come by… So if you could stay out of view from the cell window as much as possible, that’d make my job a little easier.” If Rey didn’t know better, she’d think the trooper was worried about keeping her capture a secret. She guessed that Kylo wouldn’t be too happy if he found out, and it likely wouldn’t end well for this trooper so her potential worry made sense. She figured she could help her with that at least, so she shimmied further up the bed into what she hoped was out of the immediate view range of the cell window. It was pretty small, and there weren’t many other places she could comfortably sit.

“... Thank you.” The trooper whispered after a few moments.

A few more minutes stretch on before the trooper speaks up again, “How did you manage to escape the first time anyway? I heard FN-9835 was assigned to, reconditioning, for letting you go.” Rey winced, she didn’t like how that sounded.

“I, I don’t really know what I did. I just, tried to ask him to release my restraints and leave the door open. And when it didn’t work and he got closer I tried again, tried reaching out with, my feelings I guess, and he just started doing what I told him to do. I can’t really explain it beyond that.” Rey felt like she wasn’t making sense, but then again, it didn’t make sense to her either.

“Just, don’t try that on me… Please.” 

“There wouldn’t be much point to, your captain said she was the only one with the codes to open the door. And I already tried it on her and it didn’t work.”

Something about what she said got the trooper to spin around and face her for once in their conversation, “What! You tried those tricks on  _ my captain _ ?” 

As quickly as she spun around to face her, the trooper was facing forward again. Rey couldn’t see much from her back, but it seemed like she was trying to calm herself down. The next thing the trooper said sounded a lot more measured and artificially calm.

“It’s no wonder it didn’t work on my captain, she’s more than a few cuts above us troopers. She’s so far above us...” Did, this trooper sound wistful? Rey was starting to physically feel the emotional whiplash this conversation was going through. 

As the silence between them stretched on, a patrol of two stormtroopers walked by slowing as they started to pass by.

“Hey MR-5239, what are you doing here? I thought you were attached to Phasma’s chrome backside.” One of the troopers said while the other snickered beside her.

“You know I’m not surgically attached to my captain, LE-5231.” She said like she was beyond used to these jokes.

“Oh,  _ my captain  _ this and  _ my captain  _ that.” 

“I’ll have you know that my captain asked for me specifically for this post.” MR-5239’s tone more monotone than Rey had ever heard.

The trooper Rey assumes is LE-5231 turns to the other trooper she’s with, “Oh my captain! Please order me around! I’ll do anything you ask as long as you pay attention to me!” 

The other trooper stood up straight, and while trying to contain his laughter, said in an attempt at an impression of the captain, “MR-5239, guard this empty cell.”   
  
“Oh of course  _ my captain _ ! Anything for you! Please step on me, you’re so tall and intimidating, and I’m so hopelessly enamored with you!” somehow LE-5231’s impression of MR-5239 was worse than the other troopers Captain impression.

The two roared with laughter as they rounded the corner, continuing their patrol.

Rey was left feeling lost, confused, and a bit embarrassed for MR-5239 from what she assumed was drama between the troopers. To MR-5239’s credit, she seemed to be doing a really good job at not being affected by it.

“Uhm…” Was all Rey could really find to say after that display.

Apparently MR-5239 forgot Rey was there, because she jumped in her armor pretty bad and quickly stammered out a reply, “It’s surprisingly easy to stay stoic when you have a helmet over your face.”

“I suppose… What was that all about anyway?” Rey dared ask, it’s not like she had anything better to do.

“Well---”

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by what felt like the entire base shaking, followed by the blaring of alarms. MR-5239 seemed to be listening to something from her helmet’s comm-link.

“Okay, I’m to prep you for transport. Can I count on you cooperating?” MR-5239 was right down to business, all sense of familiarity gone.

“Why? Why am I being transported, and why should I cooperate?” If Rey was being moved why shouldn’t she try to escape.

“The Resistance somehow got through the planet’s shields and will likely destroy the weapon soon. So unless you want to fend for yourself on a planet exploding with the force of the star it’s absorbing, you’ll cooperate and come with us to an escape craft.” That was, a very sound argument.

“...Fine. I’ll cooperate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, didn't really mean to roast MR-5239 this hard, to roast her is to roast myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MR-5239 and Rey race through a crumbling Starkiller Base, and boy is it a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a longer one for you guys this week, enjoy.

“Okay, my captain just gave me the codes to open the door. I have to put these bindings on, please play nice and we’ll meet my captain at an evac shuttle and we’ll all get out of here safe.”

Rey didn’t like the idea of trying to escape a planet, that was apparently exploding, while wearing cuffs. And she certainly didn’t like the idea of escaping one cell, albeit an exploding one, for another First Order cell. But she liked the idea of dying on a planet that was turning into a star even less. Basically, everything was exploding and she felt she should take any chance she could to escape.

“Ugh, fine. Let’s just hurry up, I don’t fancy the idea of dying here.” Rey could hear the beeping of the door controls before she even finished her sentence.

“Yeah, me neither.”

The trooper all but runs up to Rey as soon as the door opens, placing the bindings onto her wrists so efficiently that it makes Rey think she’s done this a lot. As soon as the bindings are in place and she checks that they’re secure, the trooper grabs it by the coupling in the middle and drags Rey into a run through the twisting and identical halls of the planet-wide base. She had no idea how the trooper knew where she was going, much less how she was able to dodge all the other troopers and officers running every which way, but Rey didn’t have too much time to wonder as an even larger blast shook the whole base, causing Rey to stumble. As the trooper turns around to check, she seems like she hears something in her helmet.

“Come on, we have to hurry. We have less time than I originally thought. We’re nearly there.” She helps Rey up and they broke into a sprint.

She’s unsure how close they are to the hanger, but Rey can tell that there are less people running around in this section of the base so they were either farther away from where the fighting was, or everyone who was important enough to warrant it had already escaped. She hoped there was still a ship for them to escape on. Rey has no idea how much time has passed since they started running, the tremors have gotten stronger and more frequent. Their run seemed to stretch on forever, their feet pounding on a floor that was no longer stable, dodging and side-stepping debris as explosions above them rocked the base and sent sections of the walls and ceilings cascading down around them, showering them in sparks. While Rey was able to get out of the way of everything collapsing around her somehow, MR-5239 wasn’t as lucky, or maybe her armor allowed her to be less careful. Pieces of wall panels harmlessly bouncing off her stoic visor, sparks washing over her like waves, all without flinching in the slightest. However, some of the bigger pieces she was forced to jump out of the way of. How she did all of this while still holding Rey’s bindings while Rey was moving was beyond her. If Rey wasn’t running for her life and terrified she’d probably find it impressive. A few times their run was momentarily halted when they ran into hallways where an entire section of the ceiling had caved it making it impassible and MR-5239 did her best to find a new route, but after a while it started to seem like every other hallway had either a collapsed ceiling or had a large fissure running through it, neither woman really wanting to test her luck trying to jump them. After numerous reroutes and time spent dodging debris, Rey was starting to worry that they were lost and MR-5239 was just guessing where to lead them, she was impossible to read with that helmet on, much less from behind. 

Fortunately, for both of them really, she and MR-5239 finally skidded to a halt in front of a large doorMR-5239 slammed into the control panel as she let go of Rey to get the door open.

“Alright. The hanger should be just through this door. Hopefully my captain will be waiting for us already and all we’ll have to do is get on the shuttle as fast as we can and we’ll be out of here.” she spoke quicker than Rey had heard her ever speak as she punched the code for the door in.

Grabbing Rey’s bindings again, MR-5239 pulled her through the door as soon as it opened. But they stopped in their tracks shortly thereafter, the hanger before them was in absolute ruin. A huge fissure ran width of it, cutting them off from roughly two-thirds of the hanger, the ceiling was split open as well, causing rocks from above to come crashing down near the fissure. More than a few TIE fighters were crushed and burning from being crushed by one, or several, of these rocks. There were few ships that even looked serviceable anymore, and even less people still scrambling to get into any they could to escape the calamity. As Rey stared on at the endless destruction and dwindling hope, MR-5239 spoke up.

“I don’t know what your Resistance friends did, but they’re tearing this planet apart. Ren seemed to think you were important to what they were planning, do they know you’re still on this base as they’re destroying it?” She seemed to be scanning the disaster of a hanger as she spoke.

“I-I don’t know if I was really that important to them, I didn’t really spend a lot of time with any Resistance members. Mostly BB-8 really.” She spoke almost absentmindedly, still staring mesmerized by the horror continuing to unfold in front of them.

“Well, you’re important to us. And I’m going to get you out of here… There, see that ship? It’s close enough that we can reach it and it should fit all three of us… And some more if we’re lucky.” Rey felt a kind of whiplash realizing this was really the first emotion MR-5239 has shown since the crisis began.

Loath as she was to admit it, it was nice to feel that someone cared about her safety. Even if it was the First Order, it wasn’t something she was accustomed to and she’s unsure she’s ever felt something like this back when she was on Jakku. Jakku was so much more about focusing on your own survival that everyone didn’t care too much about the people they saw, if they saw anyone at all. Snapping out of her thoughts, she followed MR-5239’s finger to the ship she was pointing at. It looked like one of the troop landing ships that the First Order used when they attacked Maz’s Castle. No sooner than she laid eyes on it, they were dashing down the stairs, occasionally having to jump small gaps falling debris had caused. 

“This lander should be able to at least get us to The Finalizer, we can regroup and figure out what we’re going to do once we’re there.” MR-5239 seemed only the slightest bit out of breath, even after all the running they’d been doing.

“The Finalizer?”

“It’s my captain’s flagship, and a part of the stormtrooper training program. You’ll see when we get there, come on!”

Somehow MR-5239 managed to get them to run even faster and the lander was rapidly approaching. Looking around, Rey didn’t see the Captain anywhere nearby, maybe she already found a ship to escape on Rey thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as MR-5239 let go of her restraints again and shoulder-charged the side of the lander to slow herself down. Rey preferred to slow down the old fashion way. As Rey slows to a stop near MR-5239, she’s already punching codes into the lander’s control pad, talking into her helmet comm as she worked.

“Captain! We’ve found transport in hanger 43, where are you? I’m not sure how much longer the --- Understood my captain, I’ll ready the ship.”

The door slid open as she finished speaking, and MR-5239 motioned for Rey to get in the ship. She rushed past Rey as she entered the ship, running to the cockpit.

“Where’s the captain?” she was really starting to feel the urgency of the situation even though she wasn’t in much of a position to demand information.

“She’s on her way, we’re to take off as soon as she sets foot on the transport.”

The ship was already starting to hum to life and Rey found herself starting to pace nervously.

“Hey, MR-5239, just how good of a pilot are you?” she tried to not let her worry creep into her voice.

“My captain made sure all of us were perfectly competent in every piece of the First Order’s arsenal. I should be able to fly us out of this mess.”

“Hey, MR-5239, do you have a name or something I can call you? Because MR-5239 is a lot to say every time.”

What was she saying, the world is exploding and she’s worrying about names! The fissure was starting to erupt plasma now, and Rey could feel the heat from within the ship, if the run hadn’t already made her sweaty the heat surely would have. Rocks were falling from above with increased frequency and the fissure itself had started to expand, sections of the floor near it breaking off and falling in. They were running out of time.

“MR-5239 is all I have, we’re not given any other name.”

That was, so incredibly sad to Rey, she may not have had much on Jakku, but at least she had a name. She decided that even if they were nearing their final moments, she deserved a better name than a serial number.

“Is it okay if I call you something like... Mars?”

MR-5239 was quiet for a long time, before answering back in a much smaller voice than Rey was accustomed to, “... Fine, but not in front of my captain or other superiors.”

Well, it was a start Rey thought. Satisfied with that at least she turned away from the cockpit and continued to watch the destruction for any sign of the captain they were waiting on. As she scanned out over the flames bursting out of the fissure, she saw something that caught her eye. It looked like, something catching and reflecting the light of the flames around the hanger. Trying to focus on the movement to get a better look she saw the captain leaping, actually leaping across the fissure, through the flames. Landing in a roll she was back on her feet so fast Rey was unsure she was ever off them, and she was back into a dead sprint to their transport. Rey tried to wave her bindings to make sure their ship had her attention then she ran back towards the cockpit.

“Mars, get ready, she’s almost here. She just, jumped right through the flames and over the fissure.” She was still amazed that the captain had made that jump look so effortless.

“Got it, we’re nearly ready for take-off.”

Mere moments went by, though they felt much longer, before they heard the thunking of boots running up the ramp of the ship.

“MR-5239, take-off and set a course for The Finalizer.” The Captain sounded just as clean and professional as the last time Rey heard her speak, as though this wasn’t even an inconvenience to her.

As the ramp began to close and the transport started to take off, the captain walked past Rey to the cockpit, “Sit.” was all she said to Rey as she pointed at one of the chairs built into the side of the ship.

Not really having anything else to do, Rey did as she was told. And with Mars and the captain in the cockpit having a quiet conversation, Rey could only sit there and wonder what was going to happen next as the ship made its way to The Finalizer. Did the Resistance really abandon her to die as they took out this super weapon? Should she be surprised people she had started to care for had abandoned her again? As the adrenaline of the running began to wear off, Rey’s soreness began to set in and she found herself drifting in and out of sleep for the rest of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know I promised Phasma and then only had her in not even half a chapter. I'm partly afraid of not doing her justice, but there'll be more of her from now on. Most likely.


End file.
